Beware, These Hearts Bleed Love
by FreakyLittlePixie
Summary: For years Jacob Black has sat on the sidelines merely cheering her on while he wishes he could be the one person front and center in her life. When he finally solves the mystery that's been plaguing him, will he satisfied or shattered? J/OC
1. Use Somebody

_You know that I could use somebody, someone like you. _- Kings of Leon

* * *

It is scientific fact that if you become friends with someone in Kindergarten, you will stay friends for life. Well, not in all cases, but the good ones. You typically start out with a girl and a boy. Boy meets girl, go through school, fall in love, get married, and live happily ever after; the end. Right?

As I've come to realize, it's actually far from it. What we see depicted in movies and on TV are nothing more than excessively used metaphors. Happily ever after doesn't exist. Life is not fairy-tales and rainbows, or the curtain call as you gallop off into the sunset. Life sucks; the definition of reality.

For as long as I've known Alicia Marie Newbury –which is in fact since Kindergarten– I've known every single thought that passed through her mind. We were like two peas to a pod, the jelly to my peanut butter, the Reese's to my Pieces. Who was there when she received her first A+? Me. Who was there when Quil Ateara pushed her off the slide in the elementary playground resulting in a trip to the emergency room and a cast? That would be me.

Who am I? I have many titles: big brother figure to many, that guy who looks like he's on steroids, a shoulder to cry on, and best friend to a select few. Real name? Jacob Black. Title most desired? Alicia's boyfriend… not the guy who's always there.

Point being, I've known everything there is to know about that girl. One thing she won't let me see? The black box that resides in the very back of her closet. Teased about it mercilessly, Alicia has never told anyone the contents of the four sided question mark. Until now. I was finally going to find out. Little did I know how wrong about that box I was.

* * *

AN: Yes, it was short. Yes, it was scatterbrained. Yes, I realize it might not make sense, but there's only so much a person can do when pummeled with death threats! Merry-late-Christmas, Alicia! Enjoy! :)


	2. Goodbye, Mr Sun

_I am in love with what we are; not what we should be. -_Kesha

* * *

JPOV:

Wisps of hair flew wildly across her face from the oncoming storm. Her mouth was moving, yet no sound came out. I wanted to hold her; whisk her up in my arms and let the faintest of whispers reach my ears. Coming to the sense that I couldn't hear her, her body angled closer to my own. The slightest twitch and we'd be so close that I could just shift my head and her lips would be pressing against my own.

"Jake," she whispered as she came closer.

She repeated it again, "Jacob." Okay, yes, that's my name. You'd think she'd have it memorized by now. "Jaaakeeyyy," now it's just plain annoying.

Alicia's annoying name repetition had nothing on the next thing my ears heard, "MR SUN HAS COME TO VISIT YOU! HE SAYS HELLO! MR SUN, SUN, MR SHINING-,"

"SHUT UP!" I bellowed. Standing in my room was none other than the beautiful angel from my dreams. Although in my dreams, I forgot how annoying she could be in person. "Who let you in, anyway?"

"Awh; Jake, I love you, too." –Ouch, way to hurt a guy, Leesh. –"If you must know I'm here because you promised me we'd go surfing today, and do you really have to ask? Rebecca and Rachel aren't here, but Billy and I go way back. He even gave me cookies, see?" she answered, her smile never wavering.

"Remind me to make sure my father never lets escapees from the psyche ward into the house without my permission, okay?" I taunted while hopping off of my bed and snatching one out of the cookies from her hand all in the bat of an eyelash.

"Why woul- never mind, your mean. Give me back my cookie!"

"What cookie?" I asked while shoving the pastry into my mouth.

"That's it, I'm gone. Aurevoir, jackass." she tried sound mad, but I knew even she wasn't capable at staying mad at me. It was like in the second grade when I stole her cookies during recess, what is it with that girl and cookies? Kicking, screaming, and spazzing like a crazy person she effectively got a bite of my finger from the hand that was holding the cookie. Once she caught it with some sort of freaky ninja skill I didn't know she could do, she was back to being my best friend and asking me to pass her the fuzzy wuzzy brown crayon.

That was the thing with Alicia, she stayed your friend through anything... even if you did steal her cookies.

"C'mon," I scoffed, "you're bluffing and we both know it."

"Nope," she said emphasizing the 'p' , "I'm gonna go home, call some girls and we'll have a spa day. Yeah...much better than spending the day with you." The last part she said not meaning for me to hear, and I'm pretty sure the only reason she said it aloud was to convince herself. She would rather shave her eyebrows completely than suffer the wrath of some of the girls she called her friend's.

I can picture it now;

"_Ooouu, Alicia, what's the gossip?" one would say popping her gum after every word. _

"_Mani-Pedi time!!!" Sammy would squeal. _

"_So, like, I totally like, like Edward Cullen, he is such a major like, hottie. I hope, like that Bella would like, burn in Hell; she doesn't deserve him." _

_After which, her and a few of the other girls would roll their eyes and pay rapt attention to the ceiling fan in Alicia's bedroom. _

"Are you sure you wanna spend a day in Plastic Barbie Hell? Because after you enter, there's no going back. _Aaaaliiicciiiaaa, can you get me a date with Jacob? He's like soooo totally hot!_" I exclaimed in a mock female voice.

"Oh can it, jerk. It's not my fault that all my other friend's pine after you. " Was that a hint of jealousy I detected? "I'll go with you, but you're not stealing my cookies." As the last syllable left her lips, it started raining.

Rain was definitely not uncommon in Forks and La Push; but this wasn't just rain. It wasn't even torrential downpour, it was a full on monsoon out there!

Scoreboard: Jacob-0, Cookies and Rain- 1.

* * *

AN: On with the death threats. C'mon, let 'em out.... I had to use Sam in this, but I think she might kill me. Anyhow, show Alicia and Jake some lovin'-leave a review! (:


	3. The Sun of Forks

_Who's to say this is not our love? _- Vanessa Carlton

* * *

After our encounter with the rain, Alicia was adamant about rescheduling our date with the ocean.

"I don't get why Mother Nature loves to ruin my fun," she complained, "I mean, yeah, it's Forks. A little rain now and then doesn't melt me; I'm not sugar. But all day, every day? There's only so much a girl can take…"

How did she not realize that there was only so much playing with my heartstring's that I could take? A little tug here, a little tug there. Hell, there might even be a fissure in a few of them. Sometimes I wonder if she's implanted micro-sized Alicias in there to swing around like Tarzan with vines in the jungle.

"But, it's Forks," I reassured, "there's always bad weather. It'll come to in a couple of hours…days…possibly weeks, who knows?" At that comment she decided to hit me with one of the couch pillows

"You're such an arrogant jerk." she teased.

"That I am. Why do you insist on giving me so many titles?"

"Well, you're Jacob, Jake, Jakey, Jakey-Poo-"

Way to take a hit on my manhood, "Jakey-Poo?"

"Yes, Jakey-Poo; now hush, I haven't listed them all..Where was I? Oh yeah, Jakey-Poo, Jakester, Mutt-"

"MUTT?! Alicia, where the hell did Mutt come from?" I questioned, although I already had a good inclination.

"Edward." there it is, "but it's all in good fun. I'm so glad you guys are friends now." That had been something to overcome.  
Before Edward was adopted by the Cullens, his parent's, the Masens, had been in a two way car crash with my mom's jeep. Like now it had been storming outside and Edward's parents had been returning from a party. My mom was going to pick up Rachel and Rebecca from ballet. Needless to say, the whole town came to the conclusion that Edward's parents had been driving while drunk, and my mom and the Masens were killed on impact.

I had no one to take my frustration out on, so Edward was the closest I could get. Blaming him for my mom's death seemed like the only other option, and I hated him for years. Last year though, Bella's father, Chief Swan, was given the investigation. He found the evidence that Edward Sr. and Elizabeth Masen hadn't been drinking that night, which led Edward and I to a truce. It was a really good thing considering he's going out with a girl I consider my sister.

"Yeah, it is a good thing."

She looked deep in thought about something before walking up to the mantle above the fireplace, fingering a frame that held a picture of my mom.

"You really miss her, don't you?" she asked, her voice cautious.

"My mom was always supposed to be there for me, of course I miss her. I wasn't supposed to just wake up one morning to my dad and Charlie telling me that they wanted to talk to me. My dad was like a zombie those days. Your parent's helped him a lot."

"So I've heard," she said sharply tearing her eyes from mine. "I'm sorry I couldn't be there, Jake. I still fill horrible about it."

Where she was the time I'd needed her most I still don't know. Her parents' were in Forks at the time, as her mom and dad were over every chance they could get to summon my dad out of his shell. She refused to talk about it; the one subject she was always so secretive about with me.

"So whaddya want to do for the rest of the day?" her voice broke me out of my reverie.

"How about tickling Alicia until she's begging for mercy?" I opted as I walked forwards towards her.

"NO! NO, JAKE, NO!" her shrieks of protest echoed through the house. She was scrambling from her perch in front of the fire place with a look of horror on her face.

With two long strides I was across the living room, moving across the threshold into the mud room in half the time she took.

She had backed up while facing me until her back hit the door. One hand flew up in resignation, "Jake, please. No tickling, I may laugh when you're doing it, but I WILL find a way to kill you once you finish."

"Who says I'm going to stop once I start?"

"No way!" she screamed, as I heard the tell tale latch of the door opening. In the blink of an eye, she was out and running across the lawn. I was one step behind her. Her waist was just one reach away, easily in my reach so that I could accomplish tickling her.

Just as I was about to take the chance in reaching forward, the honk of a car horn made me effectively lose my footing, causing me to face plant in a puddle of mud.

"Alicia, are you coming? The mall closes in- holy shit, is that Jake on the ground?" yelled a very feminine yell, bordering on the verge of giggles. Alice.

Dragging my head from the mud, I built up my strength to yell back. "How many other guys do you know that live here with a 7'0" frame, pixie?"

"Shut up Jake! You wouldn't want me to sic Jasper on you." her voice full of teasing, warned.

"Sure, sure," I mumbled dragging myself up from the mud.

Alicia glanced at me, her eyes dancing with mirth before giving Alice a hand, signaling her to wait a minute.

"Apparently Alice wants to drag me to the mall." she explained with a small pout gracing her lips. "I guess she knew that rain = no surfing for me."

"That's fine, really. I promise, the next time we actually get good weather, we'll surf all day."

She looked at me with wide puppy like eyes, though in her case, they could be considered tiger-ish. "You have to pinky promise."

"I was getting there, silly." I responded looping my pinky with hers. It was a tradition we upheld from elementary.

"Thanks, Jake."

"Anytime, Leash, anytime." I responded as she ran off to Alice's bright yellow Porsche. That thing might as well be considered the sun of Forks; it could light whatever area it was in.

Wiping the mud off of my face, I went back inside. I studied the room for a moment out of pure boredom before resigning myself to Alicia's old perch on the fireplace with one particular frame in my hand.

"Hey Mom, I miss you…"

* * *

Call me a deadbeat author, but that's how I feel. I haven't been feeling the best, and I'm waiting for the hospital to call with test results, so yeah. Plus, I had a major project I had to work on. It's due tomorrow, and thankfully I'm done! Thanks for putting up with my mindless drabble, guys. 'Tis why I love you all. (:


End file.
